Hijos Del Olimpo
by victorias.es
Summary: Ante la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida, nueve jóvenes abandonarán la comodidad de sus hogares para buscar refugio en un lugar que conocen gracias a viejas historias. Sin embargo, el destino parece tener otros planes para ellos, los cuales serán revelados una tarde de invierno.


Si tuviese que describir ese inicio de enero en pocas palabras, seguramente diría que fue noche sin igual, carente de precedentes. Aún no lograba asimilar cómo era posible que una noche bastase para que su vida diese un vuelco tan radical, capaz de dejarle desorientada, experimentando en carne propia la incertidumbre de descubrir lo que le deparaba el futuro a ella, a sus amigos, a sus hermanos. La mayoría de sus pensamientos se hallaban nublados por el miedo a lo desconocido. Temía que alguno de sus acompañantes, o incluso ella, corriesen con la misma suerte de sus antepasados... Sentía miedo ante la idea de perder lo que más amaba; a su familia.

Sus inmensos ojos azules contemplaban cómo sus amigos luchaban contra aquellos monstruos, sintiendo la indecisión alejarse en cada fibra de su tembloroso cuerpo. Una parte de él que deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, correr hacia el recinto que les brindaría resguardo, en donde finalmente podría respirar. No obstante, la parte menos racional de su cerebro, a la cual le gustaba llamar _instinto_, le invitaba a sacar su espada y unirse al combate, pudiendo así reemplazar a la muchacha que seguía luchando de manera ardua, pese a encontrarse lastimada.

Incontables lágrimas corría por sus mejillas mientras era arrastrada por su gemelo hasta los límites del campamento, donde estarían seguros de las criaturas que les persiguieron desde lejos. Ella gritaba con desesperación, agobiada por una de las chicas que luchaba en compañía de sus amigos; ésa a la que consideraba su ejemplo a seguir, a quien solía recurrir siempre que las pesadillas le espantaban el sueño. Puede que sólo fuese una niña, pero comprendía mejor que los demás lo que sucedía. Era consciente del peligro que afrontaban los mayores, especialmente su hermana, quién ahora era la cabeza del grupo.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, con la misma velocidad de una locomotora, en lo que lanzaba tajos tanto a diestra como a siniestra, apuñalando criaturas mitológicas sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en su siguiente movimiento. En esos momentos parecía una máquina asesina, carente de voluntad, que se dejaba controlar por la programación que le asignaron. Cada vez que combatía, las palabras de su progenitor no dejaban de reproducirse dentro de su cabeza, como si hubiesen sido grabadas en un disco que se hallaba rayado, y por ende estaban condenadas a repetirse. «Mantente en movimiento» era lo único que escuchaba al momento en que su espada atravesaba el garganta de la empusa que se le acercó por el costado.

Su cuerpo se encontraba apoyado contra el el tallo de un alto pino, mientras una niña de ojos cambiantes intentaba parar el sangrado procedente de la herida en su vientre. Apenas podía ser consciente de que estaba siendo regañada por haber intentado luchar contra una de esas criaturas, debido a que sus pensamientos fueron direccionados hacia la voz que le incentivó a cometer semejante locura, aun sabiendo que existía una clara desventaja. Sólo podía recordar que aquel misterioso susurro, arrastrado por el viento, le advertía que alguien moriría, así que desenvainó su daga, desapareciendo de la vista de todos en un único parpadeo, para lanzarse a combatir contra la dracaenae que planeaba apuñalar a su mejor amiga por la espalda.

En lo que intentaba impedir que su hermana escapase de su agarre, pese a sentir que sus fuerzas terminarían por ceder más temprano que tarde, un punzante dolor se alojó en la boca de su estómago, el cual sólo podría ser descrito como un tirón de sus entrañas. No era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de sufrimiento, ya debía encontrarse acostumbrado. Mas no deseaba que sus poderes actuasen antes de siquiera poder avisarle a sus amigos lo que haría, mucho menos si eso implicaba dejar en libertad a su gemela, quien había demostrado poseer una velocidad increíble. Sin embargo, podía apreciar como todos sus amigos se hallaban agotados de luchar, al igual que su hermana mayor, la cual estuvo combatiendo contra monstruos desde que decidieron abandonar su hogar. Debía tomar una decisión cuanto antes, o alguien más saldría lastimado.

Maldiciones en tres diferentes idiomas no daban tregua a la edad que ella presentaba ¿Por qué decidieron pasar su primera noche en un desolado almacén ubicado en medio de la nada? ¿Cómo fue capaz de proponerle a su hermano que tomasen un descanso en el famoso Hotel y Casino Lotus, provocando que casi quedasen atrapados en el tiempo, pensando que sólo tenían dos días cuando en realidad acontecieron dos meses? ¿Qué diablos transitaba por la mente de la menor cuando decidió hacerse la heroína, al último segundo, ignorando una orden dictada por Camila? ¿Por qué todo tenía que salir mal a esas alturas del camino, cuando ya estaban cerca de conocer su nuevo hogar? Empero, entre tantas interrogantes que mantenían cautivo a sus pensamientos, la que lograba destacar era por qué decidieron escapar en primer lugar.

Tanto su espada como su daga atravesaban el cuerpo de casi todos sus enemigos antes de que pudiese reaccionar, brindándole una gran ventaja a la hora de atacar al monstruo que se hallara más próximo a su ubicación, el cual mostraba una expresión de asombro o de pavor ante el aura roja de despedía. No obstante, por más que desease mostrarse seguro estaba de si mismo, exponiendo las habilidades que adquirió durante sus años de entrenamiento en el campo de batalla, se sentía temeroso de no lograr su objetivo, de fracasar en su misión de proteger a la única familia que le quedaba; a su pequeña y dulce hermana menor, quien combatía a su lado, intentando seguirle el ritmo, como siempre.

Sus brazos ardían al momento de brindar alguna estocada, gracias a que su arma no era la adecuada para ella, motivo por el cual debía ingeniárselas para luchar de manera digna, permitiendo que su hermano pudiese sentirse orgulloso, para que entendiese que había dejado de ser esa niña débil, que solía derramar lágrimas cada vez que se raspaba las rodillas o cuando se caía a mitad de una carrera. Su mente estaba enfocada sólo en demostrar su valía, en hacer que los demás miembros del grupo comprendiesen que no debían custodiarla todo el tiempo. Aquella era la oportunidad que Las Moiras estaban otorgándole para exponer su cambio.

* * *

_Cada joven descrito con anterioridad es un universo diferente, rebosante de posibilidades infinitas, mas crecieron en hogares donde sus progenitores les privaron de sus habilidades natas. Esas que fueron adquiridas de sus antecesores. Pero, ahora que son libres, están dispuestos a demostrar de lo que son capaz._


End file.
